


A Different Way of Looking at Things

by guiltyreasons



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Misunderstanding, Scars, Trust Issues, body image issues, brief nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyreasons/pseuds/guiltyreasons
Summary: Bodhi notices the other members of Rogue One paying attention to him. He takes it the wrong way.





	A Different Way of Looking at Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the prompt for "Bodhi doesn't know is he's attractive" at the rogue one kink meme 
> 
> http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?replyto=21564
> 
> A bit cracky, but it's meant in good fun! I hope you enjoy.

They all stared at him. 

Bodhi knew what he was. He was a traitor and as Saw’s people had reminded him you couldn’t trust a traitor. He wanted to think his team trusted him, but he doubted it. 

Jyn was the most subtle. She watched him from the corner of her eyes and through reflections. He wouldn’t have caught on if she hadn’t done it so often. She’d sit in the co-pilot chair and watch him through the reflection on the window ahead of them. She said being with him calmed her, but he knew the truth. She was keeping tabs on him. 

He had been trained as a cog for the Empire. He was nothing more than a droid, programmed and obedient. His one chance at freedom, redemption, had come through Galen who was also a traitor and a cog. 

Cassian forgot himself. For a trained and successful spy there were moments where Cassian stumbled and lost his focus. Once when they were in a shared changing room on a remote base Cassian had come upon him. Bodhi had just pulled his shirt off and was putting it away when the captain stopped before him.

Bodhi was a scrawny man with little body fat or muscle mass. His skin was darker on his torso and a thin layer of hair covered his chest. He had two prominent scars. One was on his right shoulder. It was an empirical stamp that had been placed there as he was getting his final vaccine. Everyone who worked for the Empire had one serving the dual purpose of identification and verification of inoculation. The second was equally embarrassing. Wrapped around his torso were sucker marks from that tentacle beast Saw had used on him. 

Bodhi did not care if Cassian saw his scars. He had nothing to hide. What did bother him was the way Cassian’s breath caught when Bodhi went to take off his belt. He still had his blaster in the hostler and realized Cassian had thought he was grabbing for it. Shame had made him quicken changing and leave. 

Bodhi used to not think about what he was doing. He didn’t have a choice after all. Just do the job, get the credits and go home. It an an easier life, but not as rewarding as this. He had a family and they seemed to care about him. They asked after his well being and took care of him when he was ill.

One night Bodhi dream of that hardest day of his life. The day he left the Empire. The fear of what was going on and the doubt about the nature of right and wrong hung around him. Only in his dream the Empire caught him. 

He woke up to a hand on his shoulder. He rolled on his back with a cry and braced his hands over his head. A soft voice shushed him and a gentle hand moved his arms away. Chirrut’s smiling face reassured him. 

“I woke you. I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet,” Bodhi promised. Chirrut shook his head.

“No, friend, you did not wake me. The force woke me so I might care for you. Your dreams trouble you,” Chirrut said brushing a hair out of Bodhi’s face. His fingers trailed down his cheek. Bodhi nuzzled into the hand, the first soft touch he’d felt since his last memory of his mother. 

Chirrut ran his hand over Bodhi’s face slowly, reading his expression. Bodhi kept still until he was done. Then Chirrut’s hand went to his hair and he started praying over Bodhi. Bodhi rested his head down and let the words and sensation wash over him. He fell asleep on Chirrut’s thigh with the man striking his hair.

He half woke when Chirrut left and was in twilight sleep when he heard the man speak. 

“You were right about him,” Chirrut said and from the grunted response he had spoken to Base. 

That was the first time Bodhi had cried over another person’s opinion of him. 

Now, it had gotten worse. They were on a luxury planet which had aligned with the Rebels only after their new victory. It had beautiful sandy beaches that Chirrut insisted they visit. They all wore traditional beach clothing selected by their host. Jyn had on a top that wrapped around her breast and tied in the middle. They all wore the same bottoms, a piece of cloth tied at the sides and made a classic bikini bottom. The sand was light blue and the occasion a milk green color. It was peaceful and private, but Bodhi was tense. 

Jyn kept sneaking peeks at him. She put on dark glasses so she could stare for longer periods. 

Cassian, who sat next to him, found it difficult to make eye contact when they spoke. He had twice looked at Bodhi’s bathing suit as if he might be smuggling a blaster. The article of clothing was barely enough to keep him decent let alone offer hiding spots. 

Baze watched Bodhi even when he wasn’t talking. His eyes traveled down Bodhi’s chest and Bodhi wasn’t sure why. Then he realized Baze sat on his right side and could keep the stamp of the Empire on his shoulder. He needed to get that removed. 

“The sun here is very strong,” Chirrut said sitting casually behind Bodhi, “You should protect your skin. May I?” Chirrut held up a bottle of lotion. It was a very old fashioned idea, one Bodhi had never used before. It must be a Guardians of the Whills ritual. It felt rude to say no.

“Ya,” Bodhi told him. That had been a mistake. The moment that Chirrut started applying the lotion everything else held their breath. Three pairs of eyes were on him. He was sure if K2 hadn’t opted out, sand and driods didn’t mix, then the droid would be mocking him right now. 

Chirrut’s hands ran over his back first then trailed over his front. They seemed to linger on his belly where his abs protruded. They went up his chest then over his arms. His fingers traced the mark on his shoulder and lingered there. Baze made a mild grunting noise of disapproval.

Of course he did. Bodhi was an Imperial servant and a traitor. Who would want their beloved touching such a person?

Bodhi sprang up and turned to face them all.

“I can’t do this anymore. I should go. I understand. I was never meant to be here,” Bodhi said his heart in his throat. His best friends, his only friends, couldn’t trust him. They watched him like a hawk at all times. Never in his life had he gotten such attention, not even when he was in training for the Empire. Which made sense. The Empire knew they could trust him, because he had no choice. (Or so they thought,) His friends did not know when he was going to turn coat on them again. He never would, but he feared they waited for it. 

“Bodhi,” Chirrut said standing up, “I am sorry if I had offended you. I meant no harm.”

“No, no it’s not you. It’s I that do harm. I ruin how this team works. I am a distraction to you all,” Bodhi said wrapping his arms around himself. He left hand covered the offending mark on his right shoulder. He barely heard Baze grunt his approval, but he did. 

“I don’t understand,” Cassian said from where he was sitting on the beach, “What do you think is going on?”

“I know you hate me. That you don’t trust me. I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t trust me either,” Bodhi said his head dropping. Tears he’d been avoiding too long spilled from his cheek.

“Bodhi,” Jyn said getting up and going over to him, She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. There was so much skin touching and Bodhi didn’t notice. He was too busy trying to imagine life without Rogue One. “We trust you with our lives. Every time you get behind that pilot seat we put our life in your hands.”

“Then why...why…” he said not sure how to ask it without sounding like an accusation, “Do you watch me as you do?”

Jyn let go of him. Now was when it happened. Now they would tell him the truth. They had nothing to hide.

Baze chuckled, deep and loud. He turned his back on them and tried to hide his mirth. Bodhi did not understand.

“I can honestly say I never watch you,” Chirrut teased which felt vastly inappropriate to Bodhi, “But I am sure the other’s do. How could they resist?”

“They can’t. One has to watch a traitor in their midst. You said yourself that Baze was right about me. I doubt he has a lot of kind things to say and I earn every word of them,” Bodhi said closing his eyes. He hated how much he was going to miss each and every one of them. 

“We’re not watching you, because we think you’re a traitor,” Cassian reassured him, “In fact I didn’t know the other’s paid you any attention. Still, I’m not surprised. You’re very….”

“What?” Bodhi said when Cassian couldn’t finish it. Jyn was no longer looking at him, her eyes out to sea. 

“Handsome,” Baze finished for Cassian, “You’re handsome.You’re nice to look at.”

“And to feel,” Chirrut said wiggling his still lotion soaked fingers, “And your personality matches both those.” 

“I had no idea you thought we were putting extra surveillance on you,” Jyn said with a heavy sigh, “But it’s true. Now that you’re healthy and happier you’ve cleaned up very well. It’s um..nice.”

It wasn’t clicking in Bodhi’s head. No one had every suggested he was handsome before. The Empire didn’t forbid it, but Bodhi had never drawn anyone’s interest. Most who were born to the Empire had been genetically modified before work. Their attract did not make some sense. 

Maybe he saw things wrong. The look on Jyn’s face when she watched him in the window was one of serenity not fear. Chirrut’s touch had always been comforting and strong. Even that day in the locker room, when Cassian had gasped. What if it had been due to him taking off his belt? The idea of him undressing. He looked down at his friend and Cassian was blushing bright red with shame. 

“You all think I’m that handsome?” Bodhi asked needing to hear the answer.

“It appear so,” Chirrut replied with a gentle smile, “I am sorry no one has said it before, but we trust you. None of us see a traitor when we look at you, but instead we see a friend.”

“It's true,” Cassian said getting up and putting his arms around Bodhi. The captain hugged him and Jyn joined in then the two older men. 

Being surrounded by four people that loved him made his heart throb. He did his best to hug them all back. They stayed like that for a moment before Cassian left go, then Jyn. The Guardians took their chance to get closer and hug him skin to skin. 

“You will always be our friend,” Jyn promised. 

“And more,” Baze said releasing him with a slap on his back, “If it's to your taste.” 

Chirrut smirked as he let go. He did not seem upset by the suggestion. The two younger rebels were blushing and looking away, but either had disagreed. 

Bodhi's eyes went wide. Oh...


End file.
